Beach Boys
by AetherPurity
Summary: Ike and his band mercenaries find a beach and they spend their time there relaxing. Havoc ensues with strange tales among Ike and the others. Will Ike ever get his sandcastle done?


**Disclaimer! **I do not own any of the Fire Emblem characters! I guarantee it!

**The Beach Boys **

**Chapter One - Chocolate Ice Cream!**

By **AetherPurity**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ike was just walking with a group of mercenaries. You know, the ones that thrash through peoples' flesh with no mercy whatsoever, and they just so happened to encounter a beach.

"Oh by Joe!" Makalov screamed with utmost horror, staring at the hideous sapphire stream of infinite water. Marcia sighed and pushed her brother down the REALLY steep hill. So…

_Makalov tumbled down,_

_With a great big frown,_

_While Jill, for fun, came tumbling after! _(Cause she was high)

The rest of the army didn't care about those two, so they left to go to the pleasures of the beach. Ike allowed his group of warriors to stay on the beach till nine 'o clock, or else they will pay if they arrived at camp later.

Everyone went different directions with different companions. But before that, they all stared out into the endless blue, stupefied of what lay hidden in the depths of the ocean.

"Hey, Rolf," Gatrie whispered in the child's ear. "Let's go get something hot off the grill," He said in a natural tone, forcing Rolf away from the shore. Gatrie brought them to an ice cream shop, where it was quite busy.

"So, which one," Gatrie asked to Rolf without looking at the various flavors, but looking around the shop. Rolf noticed Gatrie was thrusting out his chest, and smiling a bit wider and more confident.

"Um…chocolate would be fine…" Rolf said delighted Gatrie was treating him.

"No kid!" Gatrie said toning down his voice. "I mean, a girl!" He said, pushing Rolf's head to a group of ladies that were much too old for Rolf. They were better suited for Gatrie's age or a little younger

"You have a sharp eye, don't cha'?" Gatrie asked. "Pick one out, go ahead."

Rolf's stomach ached. The ice cream looked scrumptious especially on a searing day like today. He was craving for chocolate ice cream! "I want the chocolate one!" He replied once more.

"Oh!" The knight smiled. "The one with the beautiful dark hair and dark complexion? I like that one too, but then again, there's that blond…"

"Ahhh!" Rolf wailed. He ran to the shore towards Ike, who was constructing a sand castle.

"IKE!" Rolf yelled, and most of the castle perished from the disturbance. Rolf was in tears.

"What?" Ike said sarcastically, he was angry.

"Gatrie…he…pressuring me with girls…" The sniper said with a few stifled sniffs.

_Gatrie's the one that BETRAYS us! Yesss…… the fat ones always HATES ussss………HE DESTROYS our castle….!_ Ike thought to himself, his eyes glowing with the mixture of hatred and craze. He crouched down, protecting his sand. YES, protecting his precious sand. HE then glared at Gatrie, but the man was chasing after a group of girls, who had come to soothe Rolf.

"Damn him," Gatrie whispered to himself. "He's better than me! That little womanizer," He moaned trying to catch up to the women, he was really fat. I mean…he weighed as much as three times the amount of Rolf! But, he does have a high defense. So I guess that cancels out his speed. Um…yeah!

"What's this I hear about you pushing Rolf into liking woman?" Ike asked.

Gatrie was thinking of what to say, but he couldn't help himself! He looked out of the corner of his eye and eyed the "Chocolate" girl! He wanted to grab their attention. EWW! Gatrie was disgusted! She didn't have a clear complexion at all! She was covered with nasty pimples and zits! Her nose was crooked (like a evil witch) and her teeth were the color of chocolate as well!

"Ahem…" Ike coughed, drawing Gatrie's attention. But Gatrie couldn't stand it! He took a look at the blond hair girl. She looked like a hillbilly AND a hobo put together!

Gatrie was speechless. The women of his future were nothing but hideous beasts! Gatrie had nothing to say, so he waited for his punishment, and he does have a high resistance!

"Gatrie…for making Rolf cry…," Ike announced. "You have to stay away from Rolf AND any type of female!" _Maybe I was too hard on him._ Ike smiled as Gatrie looked heart broken at the thought.

"No! Ike! I thought were best buddies!" The man shouted, with hurt in his eyes. He looked at the ladies, but they were staring at Ike, and not caring about the whimpering Rolf anymore. Ike just then noticed them.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken," Ike lied to get the ladies eyes off him. He looked disgusted at just looking at them.

"No you aren't!" Gatrie replied.

"Shaddup, Gatrie!" Ike whispered. "I will be soon! I guarantee it!"

It took a while for the girls to get off their backs, but they finally went away when they saw Devdan. Gatrie left and fell asleep near Haar, and Rolf finally got his chocolate ice cream.


End file.
